Breathe Into Me
by EdwardKaoriSonozakiElric
Summary: Edward and his friend Edalyn go through strange occurrences in their lives. From harassing the Colonel, to searching for Alphonse, to catching Edward's creepy neighbors as they commit crimes! Possible pairings later on...Two chapters in one day! Yay!
1. Edward and Edalyn

I know I have a couple stories that need to be updated...but I couldn't resist putting this up here! This is a roleplay that my friend and I are doing...he's surprisingly good at being Edward Elric :3 and since I have a renewed obsession because of Brotherhood (Hehe~!) he's my object of fangirlism.

Edalyn is one of my characters...XD She's supposed to be from another world. Don't ask for too many details...she likes to keep secrets. The funny thing is that Edward was the first one to find her! He saved her from a bunch of thugs ^.^

Disclaimer: Myles and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. not at all!!

Anyway, here's the first chapter!

---------

A girl with blonde hair and midnight blue eyes ran in, covered in mud, dirt, sticks, rocks, everything!, and jumped through the air. "I FOUND YOU!" She tackled him to the ground and hugged tightly. "ITS EDWARD! "

"Ki~Yaaaa~!!!" Edward was glomped by the girl, falling with her, and rolling a few times in the dirt with her She seemed extremely happy, and continued to strangle Edward in a lock of fangirl love.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET HERE!!!!!!"

Edward gasped for air, as he reached his arms up, "Th-Thats good, E-Eda~!! Where-Wh...Where's Al? Akk!"

"Hell if I know," Edalyn got up and looked around...not knowing where the hell they were... "Edward...where are we?" she asked.

"The Kokori forest...I was saying goodbye to an old friend of mine..." replied Edward, with a far off look in his eyes.

"Oh, really? That sucks..." Edalyn didn't know many of Edward's friends besides herself…so she took hints whenever they were given.

"We took him back here to be with his own, so...I just wanted to say bye…" he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "....But anyway~!" He scooped her up, and held her as he walked, "Where too?"

The girl blinked a few times, shocked, and shrugged, "I dunno...Where were you going after you said bye?"

"I'm...not sure exactly, Heh..." Edward hadn't really thought about that. He was planning to wander for awhile…but running into his old friend destroyed those plans. Ed supposed it was better than moping around.

Edalyn laughed and poked him, "Typical Edward!" and that was a true statement.

Ed rolled his eyes, then placed that look of determination he always had on his face again, "Well, I need to find Al Tomorrow...Bet he's worried sick about me..."

Edalyn sighed with a smile, knowing what that look meant, "Meaning, you're not going to stick around for very long..." she wished he would stay and visit for a little while longer.

"You sound like Winry..." He said with a droll tone, as he thought...He knew he was going to kick his-self in the morning, but He hasn't seen her in so long..."Buuuut...If you wanna tag along...I guess...--"

Eda stared at him amazed, yet still smiling. This was the first time he EVER offered something like this to anyone! "You mean it?! Really?!" The excitement was building up...she hoped he wasn't joking. Edward was known to do that...She'd die...

The boy sighed, "You can come with me..." The girl cheered and hugged him, her enthusiasm taking over.

"Thank yooouuu~...!"

"No-No, Problem!!"

Ahh, This girl. She was such a good friend, But her hugs were lethal! Edward had only known her for a year or so…the two became fast friends after getting over the initial shock of looking nearly the same. They also had the same last name, leading people to think they were twins or something, but the two weren't related at all.

Edalyn. let go...figuring from his reaction that he'd die if he endured much more of this...not that she'd expect it or anything. Ed was strong, and she knew that!

"I wanna see Al too! He's probably really lonely," Eda suggested.

"Who knows, He's probably dead," Edward joked, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, peeking at Edalyn when she wasn't looking, grinning.

Eda rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, "If he was, you would've known a long time ago! It's that weird brotherly instinct!" She waved her arms around crazily...acting like her normal self, emphasizing the creepiness she saw in their "Elric Telepathy".

"Yeah, Al's a tough guy...though I swear he's pregnant some days...Such mood swings..." complained Ed. Alphonse was always telling him something was good, then switching around and saying it was bad. It drove him crazy! Sometimes, Al would even try to tell Ed what to do, which made him even angrier.

Edalyn stared at him, her eyes dimming from a playful glow, to a serious shine, "He only does it because he loves you...and would hate to see you get hurt..." Looking into the sky, she thought about her sister...and hoped she was all right. Eda shrugged the thought off and glanced looked back to the road in front of them.

"Yeah...I guess your right," Edward smiled, and began to walk, "Well, We'd better get going~!"

"If you leave me, I'll sick the Colonel on you~!" Edalyn ran to catch up with her friend. He could be so impatient! When she caught up, Eda shot him a fake glare. It was fake, but it might have been enough to frighten him a bit.

"--Ahhg! Not him, I forgot all about him!!" Edward angsted at his-self. The Colonel was none other than Colonel Mustang. That bastard was always telling him what to do…It made him want to kill the guy! Even so, something always held him back.

"I don't know why he's so mean to you...He's nice to me~!" Edalyn laughed and thought of all the times Roy and Edward yelled at each other. It was funny to watch, but if they went to far, someone had to break it up.

"Because you're a girl, and he's a womanizer," the thought of Roy with Eda made him angry, though he didn't know why. He wasn't interested in romance, but he was protective of his female companions. Ugh…if Mustang pulled any of them into his seductive trap, he'd murder the man!

Edalyn was amused at the tone in which the line was said. Her attachment to Edward was no secret amongst the other people she knew. She felt like the two of them were partners in crime. Lately, however, Eda didn't see him much. It made her feel like Ed was avoiding her. Still, she would do her best to help him out whenever he needed it!

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Edalyn snickered.

Edward stopped and looked at the girl like she was an alien, "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of meeeee~!" She sang mischievously. Oh how Edalyn loved to imply that Edward had a crush on Roy~!

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you?! I'd kill him if he pulled that crap on me!"

"Nah uh! You'd faint!" she giggled, "Because you like him!"

"How many times do I have to tell you! I do not!"

Edalyn ran ahead and jumped on top of a rock. She pointed at Edward, who was now below her and chimed, "You're gonna have to prove it!"

Edward was not amused by her antics. It was interesting the first time, but now it got on his nerves. He walked up and stood next to the boulder, "And how am I going to do that?"

"Use your twisted imagination!"

Ed rolled his eyes and took a few steps back. Someone needed to teach Edalyn a lesson. She shouldn't be making fun of people's sexual orientations. Of course, he wasn't interested in other guys, but someone in the world must be. Edward smirked and looked up at the girl, "I think you need behavior lessons…"

Edalyn looked at him confused, "And you don't?"

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with her friend hovering over her. Eda made an annoyed face and crossed her arms.

"You cheated," she said.

"You're just too slow," replied Edward.

"You're too fast…and why the hell are you on top of me?!" Edalyn couldn't help but point out the awkward situation he got them in.

Edward blinked a few times and laughed nervously, realizing that he was indeed on top of her, "I-I don't know! I just didn't like you being up higher than I was!"

"Well, get off!"

Suddenly, Edward was an obedient puppy. He was safely on the other side of the path by the time Edalyn stood up and brushed herself off. She walked over and pointed at Ed, "Bad dog!"

Edward whined and made a sad face. Oh, Edalyn hated it when he did that! H-His face was just too cute! She couldn't stay mad at him…

"Oh fine…come on, Edo," Edalyn added the nickname to show she was over the strike of anger, "We have to get back to Central before sunset, or we'll be sleeping outside!"

Ed stood with a nod. He was glad she wasn't TOO irritated with his actions.

"Yeah, let's hurry."

* * *

Later, outside of Central City Headquarters, the two finally had a chance to rest after running straight from the rock to the gate. Everyone else had already gone home for the day, so there was no point in trying to get inside. The quiet was kind of soothing, considering that the city was almost never peaceful. Neither of them wanted to interrupt the silence, but it was starting to get late.

Edward decided to say something, "People are starting to turn out their lights…" he looked at the buildings surrounding them and saw many dark windows, "It must be later than I thought…"

Edalyn glanced over at him and nodded, "When are we leaving tomorrow?"

Ed had almost forgot that he asked her to join. He thought for a moment on what time would be best…neither of them were early risers…and Mustang would have to be told about their departure. (He groaned at the thought…)

"How about…sometime around two or three?" he suggested. It sounded good in his opinion…enough time to get up, eat lunch, and get out.

Eda agreed, "All right! I'll see you tomorrow at…" she paused, "Two-thirty!" Edalyn usually picked a time in between the two suggested, so both of them already knew what time it would be.

The two stood and waved goodbye to each other. There was a slight pause between the wave and the time they left. It seemed like a long moment…but in reality it was about five seconds. Edalyn pondered the thought as she reached her apartment and crashed on her bed.

Edward didn't think much of it, other than the fact that he was deep in thought at the time. As he walked in, he suddenly thought the hotel room was much smaller. Ed would be glad when he found Al...things wouldn't be so lonely. He fell asleep listening to the sounds of the people next door shuffling out of their room…

* * *

That's the end!

A few months ago, I had an obsession with RoyxEd...so...that's where that little section came from...Hehe...

This chapter kind of shows the relationship between the two. Next chapter we might meet up with Alphonse, and maybe see some action!

Review please! I'd appreciate it!


	2. Edward's Guilt

Here's the next chapter...I know people are actually READING this, so I shall update! Last night, as soon as I put the first chapter up, He got online...so, naturally, we started again. I almost cried while we did this one...T_T

I forgot a disclaimer last chapter...Oops. *puts one in* There.

Disclaimer: Myles and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. We just enjoy the characters and build off of them.

All of this is the original Roleplay that we did. I only added a few things...building on Ed's character as well as my own.

* * *

Edward walked around, looking for Edalyn from yesterday. He sighed, "Well, We we're suppose to meet--..." Ed was used to the girl showing up after the time mentioned…he really wanted to get going. Al wasn't going to find himself!

Suddenly, the sun was blocked out...a shadow covered the spot where Edward was standing...an eclipse?! no...it was...

Edalyn!

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

She landed...like a kitten pouncing on her prey...once again, catching him off guard.

"Damn i--" Edward was tackled by the eccentric girl. He really needed to start paying attention to his surroundings. Maybe get a motion sensor…

Edalyn got up and laughed nervously, "I got carried away...I'm sorry."

"Well, as long as you keep it to once a day…" Edward said for the millionth time since they met. So far, the girl held true to that rule…

"Will do, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist sir!" She saluted him respectfully. Eda didn't do that very often, and this seemed like one of those times that she should. Ed seemed like he was in a good mood.

"Al-...Alright then...Onto business!" He clapped, and held out a map of the land, "....Well....Er...Where to start..."

Anime sweat drops appeared over both of them. They had both realized that Edward had no idea where they were going.

"I thought you knew..." Edalyn wasn't surprised by this move. Lately, Edward was becoming very forgetful. Not that it surprised her.

"Err....Well, you know Alphonse...He could be anywhere..." Ed stated…trying to conceal the nervous hint in his voice.

"Where was the last place the two of you were together?" the girl next to him asked. If Ed could remember that, they had a lead. A lead was what they needed…Desperately!

"I....Don't even remember..." He rubbed his own head, feeling incredibly guilty. How could he forget the last time he and his younger brother were together?

"You don't remember?!" She yelled at him unintentionally. That wasn't a good thing…now the two of them had no hope of actually going somewhere that would make sense.

"Well, It was like...A...Year ago..." He gripped his hair. Ed hadn't realized how long it had been since he saw Al. He wondered how they could stay apart for so long…

"What? Has it really been that long?" It surprised her. Now, she was worried about Alphonse!

Ed seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Yeah....I think....W-We gotta find him-- ALPHONSE!!!! AAAALLLPHONSE!!!!!" Edward began to scream his name, to the point where his voice cackled and screeched as he called for him.

Edalyn helped for awhile. She was slightly worried that both of them would lose their voices at some point. Regardless, they persisted and continued to call for Alphonse. They looked everywhere…searching the city thoroughly. Still, they found nothing and the two became tired.

"Ahh--, I-It's no use....Damn it!!--" Edward hit a tree with his metal arm, causing the tree to crack with a loud pop.

Eda gasped and ran to stand next to him, "Edward, calm down!" She grabbed onto his arm, trying to quiet him while holding on firmly, "Don't hurt yourself..."

"T-Th--...Hurt Myself? Have you forgotten about my arm? I Don't Feel anything!!" He was a little upset...well...More than a little, but his brother meant alot to him, and to neglect him for so long...

"I'm not talking about that...You might accidentally...really hurt yourself..." She hated seeing him like this...it hurt her, too. For both of their sakes, Edalyn hoped Al was okay. There weren't many times she had seen them apart...and when they were, it seemed like there was a strange feeling in the atmosphere.

"I....I gotta find him, Eda-San...." He hugged her tightly, the wind blowing unusually hard at the moment. She hugged him back and nodded. "I know..." The wind made things worse, it seemed.

"I--....I-I'll let him have a cat....I-I Prom-m-mise!!!" He broke the last words in huffs of tears, crying over his brother. Edalyn was shocked…this was the first time she had ever seen Edward cry. Sure, he had tried to hide it by saying something like that, which she later found kind of funny, but he was crying for sure. She hugged him a little tighter, showing that she wasn't going to leave him. In the process...the girl found herself coming to tears. Edward let out every tear he had held in at that moment, as he gripped the shirt of the girl as tight as he could.

"It's okay, Edo..." That was all Edalyn said...knowing that it was all she could say...and hoped it would help at least a little bit.

After she said those words, Edward raised and wiped his nose on his sleeve, like a little kid that didn't get the new toy. In a way, It was cute, "I'm...Better."

Edalyn smiled slightly. He was going to be okay...but she wanted to confirm, "You sure?"

"Y-Yeah..." To tell the truth, Edward was a little embarrassed at crying so much...He didn't cry a lot, and hadn't for years.

Edalyn put her hand on his head, "Hey...Don't worry..." She wanted him to know it was okay to cry.

"I-I'm Not worried, Al will b-be fine!" Edward crossed his arms, and huffed.

Edalyn giggled and put her hands on her hips, "That's the spirit!" She thought it was funny...watching Ed start acting like a tough guy again.

Edward wiped his nose again, and puffed his lip out in an even bigger pout, feeling like a little kid all over again, "Well....What now?"

Edalyn's eyes shimmered with a hint of happiness as she thought about what they should do next. She spoke calmly, "I think we should head to Resembool the first chance we get..." It was a start. Resembool was their hometown after all. If Al was unharmed, that's where he would be, and they were assuming he was perfectly healthy.

Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up, as Mud and water began to stream again down the dirt road from the rain, as he took of down the road, "Alphonse!! I'm coming!!"

"Edward! Wait up!" Edalyn screamed as ran after him, wondering how he could run so fast!

Edward ran to fast for Eda to keep up, but was soon cut short, as he slid on a long trail of soft mud, left by a soon passed car, leading to him falling onto a ridged rock, breaking his left leg all to shattered metal, "G-G-Gaaahh!!! D-Damn it!!" He sobbed, as he dug his knuckles into the mud, in an attempt to keep pulling his-self forward, but the mud held him firmly in place, as he kept yelling his brothers name in devastating cries.

Edalyn gasped and (un)gracefully slid to his side, "Edward..." She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I-I promised him...I-I would c-c-come get him if he was lost!! I-I Pro-o-o-mised!!" Edward's face was drenched in tears and mud, as he kept digging further into the soft earth, not giving up the effort so deeply buried into his mind.

Edalyn looked up at the sky for a moment. The weather wasn't going to let up, and that wasn't a good thing. She returned her gaze to Edward. The girl didn't know what to do anymore...

Edward pulled his body off the ground, and began to walk on his palms to the town, not caring how long it took, just as long as he got there, "C-Come on, E-E-Eda~!" The girl next to him put her arm out to make him stop.

Edalyn pulled Ed to his feet and frowned. She spoke, her voice soft, "You always do things the hard way..." She looked straight into his eyes, "You have to let other people help you...You can't always be the Protector..." Edward balanced on the leg he still had, and hopped along with Eda.

"I-I let him down..." he said after a moment. Edalyn looked over at him, "Don't say that..."

"I....Wonder if he even misses me..." Edward thought of the times when Al ran off, saying the ever famous "I Hate you, Brother!" ...Sometimes he thought that Alphonse really should hate him.

"Of course Al misses you! Why wouldn't he...?" After everything the Elric Brothers had been through, why would Alphonse hate Edward? It wouldn't make sense. Ed had always told Al to blame him for what they did when they were younger, but Al never ONCE blamed him. Never. Why would he start hating Edward now?

"I-I just miss him...I'm talking crazy..." he admitted. Ed's guilt and anger had taken over his thoughts. It was a good thing that he was strong enough to be aware of it, he thought.

"Well..." Edalyn debated for a moment over if she should say what she thought. In the end, she decided that she should, "It really scares me..." Eda waited for the impact of words she expected him to say.

"Ohhh....Well…" He paused, "I'm.....sorry," Edward managed an apology for acting so rash in his thoughts.

"It's okay...You aren't thinking straight..." Edalyn looked back to the road ahead, a small blush crossing her face. She was a bit ashamed of herself for saying something selfish like that...the girl mentally slapped herself.

* * *

The end of chapter two! It isn't as long and I kind of dropped off there, but the next chapter might continue right where this one left off. It depends on what HE does. -.-

Review please! :3 If you do, you get something special.


	3. Song of Healing

I had to write this entire chapter by myself. I got fed up with it...that's why the end sucks :/

Myles, I'll kill you if you ever leave it hanging again...I'll run down there if I have to!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA OR The Legend of Zelda :P Hehehe...

* * *

Edalyn wasn't quite sure she could handle what was happening. She had finally gotten the two of them to a dry place to rest, but her friend hadn't said a word. The girl was afraid to break the silence…Edward might be thinking or something, and she wouldn't want to interrupt. It wouldn't be right. In the end, Eda settled for watching him carefully. The boy hadn't moved much since she sat him down across from her. Ed had watched her as she quickly made a fire between them. When the flames appeared, he had fixed his eyes upon them. Those eyes didn't move. They continued to stare at the flame.

The girl shook her head, breaking her gaze. She had been staring into those gold eyes again. It made her angry when she did that. How could Edalyn be so easy hypnotized by them? Sure, her eyes sometimes did the same thing, but only when certain conditions were met. Eda felt like Edward's eyes were better than her own for that reason. They didn't change…and she didn't think it was fair.

While Edalyn was absorbed in her envy, Edward was in deep thought. His thoughts were still racing around all of the promises he had made to Alphonse. It was killing him. Why was he sitting around? There wasn't time! The only thing holding Ed back was a small part of his conscience that knew what was best. He cursed it, and cursed it a lot. Edward's conscience never held him back before, so why was it doing it now? He wasn't happy at all.

Ed finally looked up to see Eda yawn. There it was: the source of his reluctance. He knew that she was holding him back, only because he didn't want her to worry. This stupid girl was always around when things happened. Why was she always there? He sighed.

Edalyn noticed that he was staring at her and blinked. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she hoped he wasn't going to tackle her or something. Eda noticed something new was added to his gaze…curiosity. That gave her the courage to speak.

"What are you thinking right now?" she whispered.

There wasn't an immediate response. Edward took a moment to gather his thoughts together.

"I'm trying to remember why Al and I were separated…" he whispered back, "I can't seem to figure it out."

It wasn't like he was lying. That thought had been on his mind as well. He wished they had never left each other. If that was the case, Ed, Al, and Edalyn would be safely in Central City, joking around and telling stories.

Edalyn frowned and glanced out at the rain. It was beginning to pour harder, and she could see the flash of the far off lightning. She had considered staying the night inside of this cave, but didn't think they would have to. Now, Eda reconsidered. It was better if they stayed where they were. Neither of them were in danger here, "I think we're going to have to stay here…"

The boy across from Edalyn followed her line of sight to stare blankly into the rain. A flash of lightning reflected off of his amber eyes. He laid back and stared at the ceiling of the grotto. His companion crawled over and sat next to him.

"There's…one thing that might help you…" Edalyn's voice said quietly. Edward looked at her inquiringly before she finished her proposal, "It will make you feel a bit better…" The statement provoked a nod from the recipient.

Eda reached into her pocket and pulled out a peculiar instrument. Edward recognized it instantly. His friend from the other day had one. It was an ocarina, a simple wind instrument that somehow managed to play beautiful notes. Ed was able to hear a few tunes on his trip to the forest.

"I see you're familiar with the ocarina," said Edalyn as she held it to her mouth in playing position.

"Of course," replied Edward.

Edalyn's lips curled into a smile as she played the first note. The melody turned into a soothing serenade as more notes joined their leader. The acoustics in the fissure amplified the intensity as well as the volume of the mysterious piece of music. The listener found himself begin to relax. He wondered how a song could make him feel drowsy.

The musician took notice and became happy that the composition did it's job. She knew that Edward needed to rest, but his thoughts most likely wouldn't allow him. Upon realizing that fact, she remembered a tune that could cure any troubling thoughts from the mind. Edalyn wasn't afraid to show off her musical talent, or to show it off to Ed.

When the melody finally ended, Edward glanced up at Edalyn and asked, "What kind of song is that?"

"It's called the Song of Healing," Eda explained, "People used to play it a lot a long time ago," She glanced up at the ceiling, "When the armies of other countries invaded ours, talented musicians would travel silently behind them. After the invasions, they would play the song to soothe the traumatic memories."

Edward smiled slightly and commented, "It's a powerful little tune," Edalyn nodded in agreement.

"Edward?"

"What?"

The girl laid down next to him and closed her eyes, "Tomorrow, I'll fix your leg and we'll head to Resembool."

Her partner nodded and closed his eyes as well. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, and Edward hoped it would also be a successful one.

-----

The next morning, Edalyn kept her word. She woke up early and started looking for metal to use on Edward's leg. It was convenient that they were close to the site of an old factory. Of course, it was abandoned, but everything was still in tact. Eda jumped in through what used to be a window, and looked around. The place seemed unstable, but it didn't matter. As long as she was helping Ed out, Edalyn didn't care about safety. It was her sworn duty.

The girl inspected a few things and nodded. Her voice broke the dead silence in the small room, "It'll work!" The echo that returned hurt poor Edalyn's ears. She glanced around, a bit frightened by her own voice. The silence that followed was even worse. Eda decided she needed to get out of there…reassuring herself that she was just worried about Edward and wanted to get back to him. Yeah, that was where this delusion came from.

Still, it bothered her. It bothered her as she was quickly putting together Ed's auto-mail. Edalyn tried to focus on making it the best she could in a short amount of time. She knew as soon as he woke up, he'd want to leave. Of course, it would be awhile before they would actually leave…considering recovery time. Regardless, they'd leave earlier than they normally would in this situation.

As promised, the sleeping prince awakened. (don't ask…) The two of them ate and took care of the main problem. In no time at all, Edward and Edalyn were back on the road. They hoped to find answers in the small town of Resembool.

* * *

See? The ending sucked -.-...oh well. At least I got it written. XD

...I love Zelda...I love Zelda...I love Zelda...XD

Seriously...I need reviews...anyone have any ideas? I'm out.


	4. Home

Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll. :P

Of course, this one has been sitting around on my computer for a few days... *sigh*

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Period. If I did...I wouldn't know what to do with it. XD

* * *

Edward was looking down at the road as they walked, not noticing his hometown in the distance.

"Edward! Are you listening?" Edalyn had been talking to him for the past few minutes...and suspected that he wasn't paying attention.

The reply she received was less than reassuring, "--Hmm? Yeah, Yeah..."

"You okay?" She stared at him for a moment. After what had happened the day before, she was worried Edward could relapse into that state. Eda wasn't sure that she could handle it again.

He looked down, "Just....Nervous..."

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll get through," Eda smiled, though she was nervous as well, "Besides, we're almost there now.."

Ed looked up, and saw Risembool in the distance, and gasped, as he dashed off to the little town.

"Damn it, Ed!" She ran after him, thinking, "Here we go again."

Edward reached Winry's home in no time at all, and brutally beat the door with insane knocks. He yelled, "Winry!! Granny!! Open up~!!!"

Edalyn approached the house in time to observe. She sighed and quickly caught up, "Take a chill pill~!"

Edward backed away from the door, looking at Eda like she had just shot a man, "…"

Edalyn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "I was only making a suggestion...You'll end up scaring them," She sighed once again, knowing she should have expected this would happen.

Soon enough, a shiny metal wrench flew down from the sky, and slammed into Edward's head, Causing him to fall over~.

"Edward~!" Edalyn knelt next to him as a sweat drop appeared. She knew where the lethal weapon came from...and hoped she wasn't the next target.

"Where have you two Been!!" Winry yelled, standing above them both on her balcony.

Edalyn nervously waved at the other blonde girl, and stumbled out a greeting, "Hi Winry-chan! Don't blame me, blame him!" Even though Eda was usually supportive of Edward, she often took Winry's side if she was involved. That woman was scary when she was armed!

"Shut up, Both of you," Winry sharply replied.

Edward stood up, and looked at Winry, dusting off his coat before he raised his head to speak, "Is Alphonse here, Yes or No."

Edalyn blinked in surprise. He sure liked to get right to the point.

"Ed…" she let slip from her mouth. For his sake, she hoped Al had at least been here recently.

"What, He isn't with you...?"

After Winry spoke those few words, Edward simply looked straight, his eyes on the door, but he sure wasn't looking at it. That killed both of their hopes. Eda sighed and looked up at Winry. She wanted to explain, but...couldn't. Her eyes drifted back to Edward as she finally stood. Edward turned, and Began to walk the way they came, not saying a single word.

Winry stared after him shocked, "E-Ed--!!"

Edalyn frowned and looked back at Winry, "You haven't seen him at all?" She asked, her voice sincere. It was a simple question to see if Al had been there. She hoped and prayed with all of her heart.

Winry lightly shook her head, causing even more disappointment with the next sentence, "The last time...Was when Ed had to have his arm fixed..."

"If you see him, tell us, okay? Edward is really upset..."

She walked after Ed with one last wave at Winry. When she caught up, she spoke softly, "We tried..." but Edward didn't speak. He just kept his face fixed straight forward, walking with his hands in his coat pockets.

Edalyn looked down at the ground, noticing their footprints heading in the opposite direction. It would've been nice to stay for a few minutes, but she knew Ed was on a mission. He wouldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Edward walked to the river they passed, and looked at the water flow through the rushing currents, as if he was amazed by it, but he was thinking on something far, far Deeper...

The girl sat next to him, assuming they would be there for awhile. Eda was usually an impatient person, but today she was quite calm. Things weren't going well...not well at all.

Edward pulled out a small silver amulet, his pocket watch, and opened it. He peered at it for a while, blankly, then clipped it shut. He shook a bit, as if gripping it as tight as he could, before he cocked his arm back, and threw it foreward, launching the charm far into the riverbank. Edalyn blinked and looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" She just asked out of curiosity.

Edward just looked at her, as he dug a picture of Alphonse out, and held it out gripping the end, letting it flutter in the wind above the River.

The girls eyes watched it as it disappeared. Edalyn was confused beyond belief, "Edo-kun..." she whispered.

He turned and began to walk again, very serene steps, but down the road to Central now, still a word not escaping his lips. His companion jumped to her feet and ran to catch up. She couldn't figure out what exactly he was doing, but she felt like she needed to be supportive.

The two of them continued back to Central City, but only one of them knew the reason.

-----

Edward arrived in Central in no time, sitting at the train station bench, looking up at his partner, Eda. She suppressed a groan, quite annoyed. The girl had no idea what they were doing back in the city, and at this point, she didn't care. Still, she was with him on whatever it was they were doing.

"He's Dead." Edalyn stared at him in disbelief. Did Edward just say…what she thought he said?

"What did you just say?" she questioned in a frightened tone.

"He's Gone, Dead, He's Finished, Ok?" Edward dropped his head, staring at the concrete floor of the station. Edalyn plopped herself down next to him.

"Why would you say that?" One could tell she was trying to hide the worried hint in her voice.

"That bond...I can't feel it..."

Edalyn looked down and felt a tear fall from her eye. She quickly wiped it, not wanting to show the extent of her sadness.

"Where the hell are you, Al....Where in the Hell...Are you..." Edward looked up saying this, as if he wanted a higher power to fill him with the answer. Eda watched out of the corner of her eye. She didn't like seeing him this way. Without realizing it, her arms slid around him in a hug. He let her hug him, seeing as she was alot more emotional that he was, except when his brother was involved. At this point, they might just be at the same level.

Surprised that he wasn't pushing her away, Edalyn cried openly. She was miserable. Why did things like this have to end in cruel ways? Eda didn't want to accept it…she couldn't. The brothers had promised that they wouldn't leave each other alone. It didn't make sense.

Edward pulled her head to his chest, and lowered his own, embracing her crying in a way. He missed his brother so much, he couldn't stand it. He just wanted things to go back to normal. For a moment, Edalyn looked up at him, but soon returned to her grief. She held onto him tighter. Though she wasn't able to contain her own feelings, she still tried to help Edward.

* * *

The end of this chapter, you know, where they went to Central...it was originally going to be part of chapter 5...but He left in the middle of it, so I combined them. :)


End file.
